Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo da Vinci was a Human scientist and artist in Florence, a city in northern Italy on Earth. Flint the immortal claimed that Leonardo was one of his identities. ( ) Living in the 15th and 16th centuries, he was considered a Renaissance man. Vasari thought he was an angel, but Freud thought he had a problem with his mother. His works included such paintings as "The Last Supper" and the "Mona Lisa". A was among the historical personality profiles studied by The Doctor, in 2373, during his attempt to expand his personality subroutines. By 2377, The Doctor was declaring himself an expert on da Vinci amongst other Alpha Quadrant artists. ( ) Kathryn Janeway of the enjoyed visiting the holographic Leonardo on the holodeck. ( ) In her later years as of the USS Voyager, Janeway kept a copy of Leonardo's famous self-portrait in red chalk in her ready room. ( ) According to Captain Janeway, James T. Kirk claimed to have met da Vinci, although the evidence was less than conclusive. ( ) Apparently named after him were the Class F shuttlecraft da Vinci, and Da Vinci Falls on Blue Horizon. ( ; ) Works of art by da Vinci * Adoration of the Magi * Annunciation * The Battle of Anghiari * Ginevra de' Benci * Lady with an Ermine * The Last Supper * Leda and the Swan * Madonna Litta * Mona Lisa * The Virgin and Child with St. Anne * St. John the Baptist * Vitruvian Man showing wings for flight can be seen in the Enterprise opening credits, and his plan of was reused as a plan the Leonardo hologram drew of a city controlled in .}} Background information da Vinci's actual birth and death years, 1452 and 1519, were noted in the . Frequently in and elsewhere, characters such as Captain Janeway refer to Leonardo da Vinci as simply "da Vinci". This is an inaccuracy, because "da Vinci" is not a surname at all; it simply means "of Vinci" or "from Vinci" (Leonardo's home town) and refers only to where Leonardo was from. As Leonardo was never known to have used a surname in the modern sense, only "Leonardo da Vinci" or "Leonardo" are the correct names to use for him. In an unused story draft that was named Star Trek: Renaissance and was penned during the writing of , Leonardo da Vinci signed Data on as his apprentice. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p. 322) The revered inventor eventually became friends with Data, a relationship that resulted in Leonardo arriving at one of his great insights, then adding a drawing of the android to his notebooks. ( , hardback ed., p. 255) A number of items located in Leonardo da Vinci's workshop were put up for auction in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction. In Pocket Books' series of Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels, the hero starship, the USS da Vinci, was named for Leonardo. External links * * * de:Leonardo da Vinci fr:Léonard de Vinci Category:Humans Category:Aliases Category:Artists Category:Scientists